Love And Disease
by Goateeman
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has reached South Park, Kenny is infected. This panicked our protagonist Butters, as the infected child got closer and closer to him. Instead of death however, Butters received...a kiss? Bunny.
1. Infection

Love And Disease

** A/N – Wow, I'm able to come up with new story ideas literally a few minutes after I finish a story. So, in my few minutes of brainstorming, I decided to write a zombie love story. The zombies, and over all "feel" is heavily based on my favorite video game franchise, Left 4 Dead. However, this is NOT a crossover. Its simply incorporating elements from that game because I find that the Left 4 Dead style of zombie apocalypse is the best for writing fan fiction. If you're a fan of Left 4 Dead, go look up some of its fan fiction, its good, most of the time. Damn this pretty long for a "note." Anyway, enjoy. Goateeman. **

They said it was small, they said that it would pass over just like with the H1N1 virus, but no, oh God no. It wasn't anything like that at all. It was a disease capable of turning rational human beings into...well, "inhuman" monsters. It all started three weeks ago, as a small, isolated virus effecting livestock on the east coast of The United States. This little virus started killing all the livestock, leading to giant meat shortages. The government said that this whole thing would be resolved soon, needless to say it didn't.

Scientists from all across the country found that this virus had the fastest mutation rate ever discovered,(making a vaccine virtually impossible to produce." )The scientists concluded that as long as the virus didn't jump to humans, everything would be fine, they would simply find a way to kill the virus. But...needless to fucking say, that optimistic viewpoint was shattered. The first reported cases involved people up in Pennsylvania going to the doctor's for "flu like symptoms." Over time the symptoms got more and more..."various." At first, it was just coughing and sneezing, then there was vomit, then there were tumors.

The country was crumbling fast. So many people were sick, that entire businesses shut down, a national army-mandated curfew was put in place, and the white house refused to give the people insight as to what was happening. After week one, that's when the attacks began. Giant riots broke out in major cities, hundreds and sometimes thousands dying. The attackers were berserk, mauling their victims and seemingly taking chunks out of them too. The police responded by opening fire into the crowds. One New York police officer was quoted as saying "We couldn't make them cooperate, they attacked first, so we retaliated. It was like they were goddamn zombies." What a fabulous case of overshadowing ladies and gentlemen. Then, at the beginning of the second week, absolute fucking anarchy. People finally realized they were in a goddamn zombie apocalypse, but by that point it was too late. Every major city was overrun with zombies. Come to think of it, the entire country was over run now wasn't it?

The citizens of South Park, Colorado, however, were prepared. This little mountain town up in the Rockies weren't ignorant enough to fall for the whole "Everything is okay" gambit the government was running. Instead, they prepared. The adults of the town gathered all the weapons, food, and supplies they would need to fight the horde. They even trained all the children in town how to fire the stockpile of guns they had. But once such child, a boy named Butters, had trouble with this.

"I...I don't think I can do this d-dad." The boy mumbled as his father tried to train him in their backyard.

"You have to Butters, we all have to. There's going to be zombies attacking the town, and we need all the firepower we can get. Now, hold the rifle to your shoulder..."

Butters' father Stephen, was eventually able to teach Butters how to fire a rifle. The children would act as town snipers, because the further away the children were away from the zombies, the better. Butters was then told to meet up with the newly formed "1st children's sniper brigade" at the house of one of his friends, Stan. Once he got there, he was relived to find all his other friends there: Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and a few others. Butters took his seat on the couch inside the living room, while police chief Yates explained the children's role in the inevitable zombie battle.

"All right boys, your job is simple. You are to mount your guns on the windows on the second story of your house."

Yates was interrupted by Kenny, who asked what to do if one's house had no second story. The police chief responded by telling the impoverished child to do the same thing on the roof.

"Anyway, your primary goal is to shoot every goddamn zombie that crosses your sights. Remember, headshots only. He need to conserve ammo here people. Alright, five minute break! Next we'll talk about maintaining and cleaning your weapon." The children went upstairs into Stan's room, and talked about who will be the biggest badass, who would kill the most zombies, and who would be the first to die.

"Uh-uh, I'd kill the most Stan, my mom bought me the best rifle in town." Cartman bragged.

"Oh, were'd she get it, Walmart?" Stan retorted. The whole room burst into a fit of laughter, making Cartman blush, and call Stan a fag.

"The real question though, is who'd die first, I vote Kenny." Cartman said, getting everyone's mind off the fact his mom really did buy his rifle from Walmart.

"Fuck you fatass, I vote Butters." The whole congregation voted on Butters.

"Come on fellas, just leave me out of this." Butters said, both blushing and turning away from the group.

"Come on Butters, even YOU have to admit you wouldn't survive long if it weren't for the fact that you're sniping." Kyle admitted.

" _Even you Kyle? Screw this." _Butters thought. The boy got up and went back downstairs, and sat next to his dad at the dinner table.

"What's wrong sport? You look sad.?" Stephen asked his son, concerned about his child.

"Besides the apocalypse, fine. Its just that all the kids are betting that I'm going to be the first one to die in battle."

"Just remember what I taught you, and you'll be fine Butters." The police chief then called everyone back into the living room. The children sat down on the couch and were semi-prepared for what Yates had to say. But before they could start the lesson...it happened.

Randy, Stan's dad, burst through the front door, covered in blood.

"THEY'RE HERE!" He yelled before he ran back outside, firing his Uzi at incoming zombies.

"Marsh, get in here!" Yates commanded. "Stephen, barricade all doors and windows in the house, I'll get upstairs and help the kids." Just like that, everything Yates ordered was carried out. He went upstairs and was greeted by a bunch of cowardice kids.

"This is not the tine to be pussies goddammit. Stan, man your gun at the left side window, Kenny, man the one on the right. The rest of you ready your weapons, we'll be taking turns. Once one kid empties his clip, another goes up to take his place, now start shooting!" The kids grabbed their rifles from their cases and loaded up. Butters looked in envy, as all the other kids had modern semi-auto snipers, while Butters carried his grandfather's WWII era springfield bolt action rifle.

The taking turns strategy was working. It conserved ammo, and everyone got a chance to kill. Once it was Butters' turn, he set up, aimed, and fired. Being the quiet, socially awkward boy that he was, he was mortified when he got a direct hit, and killed one of them. Butters started to seize up, but Yates snapped him out of his trance.

"Look kid, they're not human anymore. You're doing them a favor by shooting them, now get back to firing!"

Butters followed Yates' order, he had to. It was still hard to kill those things, but...he had to do it. Butters' rifle was so accurate he was able to kill five zombies with all five rounds his antique firearm would carry. Just as he had about to swap with someone else, he saw...the hulk?"

"Um, Mr. Yates, you better have a look at this!" Butters yelled with a frantic voice. Yates looked out the window, and saw a giant beast running down the street. The monster looked exactly like the hulk, only without the green skin.

"My God. Alright, everyone to the windows, I need all the firepower possible on that fucking thing!" The kids ran to the windows, squeezing together. They opened fire on the beast, which was now right outside the house, but the constant shooting had no effect. The bullets only angered the thing. The monstrosity then did something unbelievable. It picked up a chunk of the road, the size of a small car, and threw it at the house. The giant piece of asphalt had no trouble smashing its way through the the second story, killing Yates in the process.

"Oh, hamburgers!" Butters yelled.

"Oh, fuck, what do we do now?!" Kyle asked, trying to keep his cool. Then, the remaining adults ran into the room, for whose entire front as ripped open.

"STAY CALM!" Stephen yelled, but his words were in vain. Everyone, including Randy, were talking suicide pacts. But their talks of ending their lives were cut short when Kenny suddenly vomited on the floor. The group knew what this meant, he was infected. The poor boy fell to the ground as the virus took over. His skin turned to a light gray, and he grew sharp claws and teeth. The boy's screams were muffled by his parka, making the whole thing seem so much worse. Stephen, knowing what he had, grabbed Randy's pistol and told him to get the children to the basement before the horde broke the barricades, leaving only Stephen and Kenny upstairs.

"I'm sorry boy..." Stephen aimed the pistol to the boy's head, and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened, the gun had jammed. The now zombified Kenny, took his chance. The boy tackled Stephen to the ground, pinning him there. The boy raised a clawed hand, and slashed Stephen's neck. He ripped oven the man's chest cavity and took out everything he could get his hands on. That was the best meal Kenny had ever had. No more frozen waffles for him anymore, now he was a strict carnivore. Down in the basement, everyone worried.

"I didn't hear a gunshot, maybe dad's in trouble." Butters said. Getting up and walking over to the door."

"No Butters! You'll get yourself killed." Kyle said, trying to reason with the blonde kid.

"Well you said I'd be the first one to die, so might as well be." Butters opened the door and was now determined to die. He knew his dad was dead, he might as well follow in his footsteps. Butters walked upstairs, and sure enough, he found his dad dead, with his corpse mutilated. Butters began to tear up, he wanted to cry, but was interrupted by something behind him, Kenny. The boy was on all fours for some reason, edging closer and closer to Butters. Butters backed up against the wall and waited for sweet death to arrive.


	2. Love And Disease

Love And Disease ch 2

But sweet death didn't arrive for Butters. As each second passed, Butters got nervous, why wasn't he dead yet? It went on for a good thirty seconds, the threat of impending death making it feel like an eternity. Butters couldn't take it anymore, he snapped.

"JUST DO IT GODDAMNIT...JUST DO IT..." Butters broke down. He slid down the wall and cried into his knees. This sick mind game had lasted long enough for him. But to his surprise, he felt a calm hand on his shoulder. Butters opened his teary eyes to see Kenny sitting next to him, with a look of concern on his face.

"You're...not going to eat me?" Butters asked, hoping that maybe Kenny would understand what he was saying. Kenny nodded, the infection taking away his ability to speak.

"Then, what are you going to do?" Butters asked. Kenny responded by taking of his hood, reveling his messy blonde hair, and gray skin.

"What does that have to do with..." Butters was interrupted when the zombie boy kissed him right on the cheek.

"Kenny!" Butters yelled. "I appreciate that, but... aw shucks, who am I kidding Kenny, I've always liked you!" The two embraced each other in a hug. Butters, and Kenny have always liked each other, but neither of them thought it was love. Their embrace was put on halt however, when they heard the zombies out side break through the barricade.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters yelled "What do we do, oh God!" Kenny had an idea. He grabbed Butters and put him on his back.

"Whatever you're doing Kenny, it better work!" Kenny walked over to the gaping hole in the wall and crouched. The muscles in his legs tensed up, and he leap...all the way across the street. The infection did something to his muscles, making them like springs. Kenny was able to land on the house across the street with ease. In fact, he thought that was pretty badass, Butters on the other hand,,,not so much. Even when they were on the roof, he was clenching Kenny's waist with such force that he might have hurt Kenny if he wasn't a zombie, or infected, or what ever the hell he was. Kenny tensed up again, and Butters knew what that meant. Kenny again leap from one building to another. He kept doing this until he was in the middle of town. Kenny had his eyes set on the newly built Holiday Inn, it was tall, and safe from the zombies. Kenny was on top of Jimbo's gun store, so Butters took this opportunity.

"Watch my back Kenny, I need to pick up a few things here...but first, can you get me down from here?" Kenny did as Butters asked and dropped down to the ground. Butters walked into the gun store, he wasn't a big fan of guns, but he had to use them. Butters looked around for something that would suit him, and he found it. On the rack behind the counter was a hunting rifle, small enough for him, and still deadly. He hopped over the counter and grabbed it. He also grabbed a camo backpack laying on the floor, who knows, maybe he might find something useful and have to store it somewhere.

"Alright Kenny, I'm ready. Say, where are we going anyway?" Kenny pointed to the Holiday Inn.

"Alright, lets go."


	3. Guardian angel

Love And Disease ch 3

Butters got on Kenny's back once more, and they were off. By this point, Butters started to appreciate having a zombie frog was a friend. As they soared through the air, Butters couldn't help but yelling "WEE" and "YA HOO." The nice late fall breeze hitting Butters' face was a nice touch as well. Kenny smirked under his hood, he was glad his delicate little flower was having such a good time, because neither of them wouldn't be having fun soon. Winter was fast approaching, and Kenny worried for the child that was latched to his back. They can both stand the cold, they live in the mountains after all, but they did that in a nice, warm house with parents to provide their every whim. Now it was going to a bit harder out here. The boys finally reached the Holiday Inn.

It was tall, and that's what Kenny loved about it. The image of him on top of the roof, surveying the small mountain town thrilled Kenny. Ever since the he was infected he had this urge to jump and roam, free from parental control. But that would have to wait, he has someone to take care of. Kenny crouched at the base of the hotel, he had an idea, an idea Butters might not like.

"Alright Kenny, lets go." Kenny held Butters from getting off his back.

"What, he just have to go through the entrance and..." Kenny cut Butters off by jumping once more. He sunk his claws into the concrete, they were now on the second floor.

"KENNY?! I don't l-like heights, can we please just..." Kenny jumped again, now on the fourth floor, only two more to go.

"Kenny, I feel really sick being this high up, lets..." by this point Kenny jumped again just to be a dick to Butters. It was funny.

"Meanie." Butters said as Kenny opened a window on the sixth floor, the two were now inside. Butters smacked Kenny on the back of the head for being suck a massive dickbag, but Kenny just laughed.

"So, which room? How about that one." Butters pointed to room #B3. He liked the "B" in the name, it reminded him of his name. He went to open it, but it turned out it was locked.

"Damn, now what?" Kenny responded to the boy's question by grabbing the door handle, and raming into the door, opening it.

"Good thing don't have to pay for that." Butters chuckled. Butters turned on the lights, and found their room was small, and only had one bed. It looked like Kenny and Butters would have to share it, any they wouldn't have it any other way. Butters took off his backpack and laid it on the floor. He was exhausted, it was only 7:00 P.M., but Butters needed all the energy he could muster tomorrow, they needed food, water, and other commodities. Butters laid down, so did Kenny.

"Good night Kenny." Butters said as be kissed the zombie boy next to him. It took Butters a mere five minutes to fall asleep, this was good for Kenny. He needed to feast, and he wanted to do it as far away from Butters as possible.

He slowly and quietly got out of bed, and mad his way to the window. He opened it, then closed it again to cover up his tracks. Kenny jumped all the way down to the ground, not even sustaining a scratch. Now that Kenny was alone and had time to breath, he was hit in the face with the stench of death, most likely from the zombies walking around him. Being a zombie himself, Kenny was ignored by the others. Kenny's stomach was growling, he NEEDED to eat. Luckily, he smelled something, something that was meat. He sniffed like a dog trying to pin point the food source, once he did, it turned out to be coming from the police station. Kenny made his way over there, the smell of meat growing stronger, and stronger. He stopped in front of the building, he needed to recon the area first, his prey may have a weapon. Kenny walked over to the window, and looked in. His heart dropped when he saw...his family.

There they were: Mom, Dad, Kevin, and Karen. Kenny's dad and brother went upstairs to explore, leaving his mom and Karen alone in the office. Karen was holding on to her mother arm as they sat on some chairs, and she was crying. Kenny couldn't bare his little sister crying. A guardian angel shouldn't let the person he or she is protecting cry.

"Its okay Sweetie, just let it all out."

"Mom...w-w-where is he?" Karen chocked out.

"I don't know who you keep talking about Karen, I can't help you there." Karen broke down even more, she needed her guardian angel.


	4. A lot done in a little time

Love And Disease ch 4

"_Don't worry Karen, your angel is right here, and here for you."_ Kenny thought. He needed to help this little sister, and goddammit he wasn't going to disappoint her. Kenny backed away from the window, and thought. What could he do for his sister? Suddenly, an idea snapped into his head. He would go to his, put on his Mysterion costume, and bring her favorite doll to her, a pink princess she relied on when she was in foster care. Kenny crouched, tensed up, and leaped his way to his house on the other side of town. Meanwhile in the police station, Kenny's brother Kevin and his father Stuart just so happened to be talking about Karen.

"Dad, I don't think we should keep lying to Karen about Kenny, someday she has to know what happened..."

"But that day don't got to be today." Stuart cut off his son "Now help me carry these boxes of guns." Kevin sighed and helped his father. Back to Kenny. The boy was enjoying every second he was in semi-flight. The sense of freedom was nearly overtaking. But he wouldn't let that go to his head, he was on a very important quest. About five minutes of hopping around the place he finally made it to his run down shit hole of a house. It hadn't changed a bit since was gone. There were still empty beer cans on the floor, there was still chipped paint, and it still smelled like sweat mixed with alcohol. Kenny made his way to his room and grabbed his Mysterion costume out of his closet. A bit smaller than he remembered, but still wearable. He also grabbed his school backpack, he needed a place to store the costume when he wasn't wearing it. Kenny went into his sister's room and grabbed her doll. Now he was ready, ready to resume being Karen's guardian angel. Kenny walked outside, crouched, and you know the rest. Another five minutes later he was back outside the police station. Now, how was Kenny going to give Karen her doll? He had yet another brilliant idea. There was a window behind where Karen sat, he would knock on it, and leave the doll on the windowsill. Kenny did exactly that. Karen responded by gasping with joy as she saw her guardian angel his the doll, She opened the window and gladly took the doll.

"I knew you still alive." Karen said before Kenny left for the hotel. Another quick five minutes later Kenny arrived at the hotel. He scaled the side of it and quietly entered his and Butters' room. Kenny looked at the small blonde that laid in the bed before him. Butters was an Undeniably adorable boy, regardless of your feelings toward him. Kenny slipped into bed, surprisingly not waking his lover. Kenny gave Butters a light peck on the cheek before going to sleep.

**A/N – Well its been a week since I broke my leg and now I have to go back to school. I might, let me repeat that, MIGHT, not be able to update as much. Sooooooooooooooo...please be patient. See y'all later – Goateeman **


	5. Date Plans

Love And Disease ch 5

...Or at least, tried to sleep. Kenny was confused, just how the hell was Butters was able to sleep? The boy had just lost his father and everything else to the zombie apocalypse, yet he slept like a little blonde angel. Kenny felt so sorry for the kid, he could sense the boy was stressed to the human breaking point, but he didn't show it. Why? Usually this kid wouldn't be able to handle a fucking cut on the arm, let alone the end of fucking humanity. Maybe something broke in the kid's mind. Kenny felt as if he should help the boy, but how? Kenny thought, and came up with an idea. How about a date? Kenny could see it now: The two would go to Italianos, a new Italian restaurant that opened near his house. The two would enter and use this one booth at the back of the store where it was quiet so they wouldn't be disturbed. The two would order a big plate of spaghetti, and share it. Then they would accidentally bite the same noddle and slurp it until their lips touched. Oh how great that would be. But, there are certain complications to that dream. Maybe not Italian then, how about something more realistic. The two would go out and loot a grocery store, grabbed some canned food and paper plates, and the two would sit by candle light and eat. Yeah! It'll be awesome! It was settled, the two would go looting tomorrow for their lovely little date.

Thinking about all that food made Kenny realize he had never eaten, that's why he left a few minutes ago for, but he got side tracked. He was too lazy to go out again, so what would he do. Butters was out of the question...was he? Yes, of course it is! What the fuck was Kenny thinking?! Kenny looked around and noticed the room had a mini fridge next to the TV. Kenny slowly and carefully got out of bed and walked toward the fridge. He opened it and...nothing, of course. Kenny slammed the door with frustration, that was suck a fucking tease, but the slam woke up Butters.

"Huh? Kenny?" Kenny turned around, oh God, he woke him up, shit!

"You okay Kenny? You look...worried."

**A/N – Sorry for short chapter, I have exams and what fucking not. I gotta go, see ya next time I update.**


	6. The things on my mind

Love And Disease ch 6

Butters was worried for Kenny, slamming a fridge door in frustration was kinda weird, so there must have been more on Kenny's mind.

"Is there anything on your mind you want to talk about?" Butters asked, forgetting that Kenny couldn't fucking speak.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Wait, I got an idea!" Butters grabbed his backpack and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Just write down what;s on your mind, that's what I do when I'm stressed." Butters handed the zombie boy the notepad and pen. In no time, Kenny wrote just exactly what was on his goddamn mind, but the zombie boy's penmanship wasn't the best.

"I'm hungry, and that's...pissing me...off?" Butters said trying to decipher Kenny's note. "And I'm worried for my...family?" Butters put down the notepad.

"So, your hungry? Well, I know what zombies eat, so...I guess we'll have to the store or something." Kenny remembered about the store. He quickly took the note pad and wrote to Butters about his date plan, this time writing slowly to get the message across.

"Speaking of the store, I was thinking, maybe we go out and get food for a date." Butters blushed.

"Gee Kenny, that's sure sounds like it would be fun, so yeah, its a date." Kenny nearly jumped in joy, but he didn't want to crash through the ceiling, so he just smiled.

"So, about your family..." Kenny's smile faded away at the mention of his family.

"They're alive? How do you know that? I don't want to be mean Kenny, but he haven't seen them since we were at Stan's." Kenny picked up the notepad once more and wrote his explanation.

"While you were sleeping, I went out and discovered my family held out in the police station."

"Really? We should go visit them then!" Kenny frowned, then Butters remembered that Kenny was...well, a fucking zombie. As gun crazy as Kenny's family was, they would probably shoot him on sight.

"Okay Kenny, we'll go shopping tomorrow. Lets get some rest." Butters turned off the lamp and the two boys laid down. Butters was again, able to fall asleep easily, while it took Kenny about an hour to fall asleep.

(9:00A.M.)

A new day, a nice lovely day with birds in the sky and a beautiful sun. For a second, one could forget all the zombies roaming the empty streets. Kenny woke up first, the sun blinding him as it entered the window. He sat up in bed and shook Butters to wake him up.

"Uhhh...five more minutes..." Butters pleaded. Kenny wasn't going to have it, he needed to fucking eat, now! He forcibly pulled Butters into a sitting position, and handed him his clothes.

"Okay, okay I'm workin' on it." Butters got dressed and put on his backpack, the two were ready to leave. Kenny opened the window, Butters grabbed his Sniper Rifle, and were off.


	7. Hunger Satisfied

Love And Disease ch 7

(A few minutes later)

There they were, the grocery store. Finally, the boys would have something to eat. The two boys sat on top of a building across the street, just admiring the structure in front of them. Kenny was salivating, Butters was eager, the two were ready.

"Okay Kenny, lets enter through the top, that's safer than going guns blazin'." Kenny nodded and took the blonde boy on his back to the top of the grocery store. The two noticed an air duct, perfect. Kenny ripped the door and crawled inside. Eventually the two found a suitable exit, the office of the store manager. Kenny kicked open the air duct and jumped into the office.

"Yesh, It smells in here." Butters commented. "Maybe it has something to do with that dead guy over there." Butters pointed to the corpse of the store manager, laying on the floor with his insides hanging out.

"L-Lets get out of here, or I'll puke" The boys left the office and were now in main store. To there amazement, there were still plenty of things on the shelves: Poptars, fruit snacks, everything Butters loved was still here.

"You go on and find what you need Kenny, I'm just going to stock up on...all these beauties." Kenny rolled his eyes, and explored the store, trying to find the meat section. It was at the back of the store, full of...meat. Kenny picked up some packed steak, and tore into that shit. Sure it was a little cold, and it was raw, but that didn't fucking matter, not one goddamn bit. Kenny finished the steak in only a matter of minutes. He needed more. Kenny picked up more of the steak and kept eating. When he was full, his hands and mouth were soaked in blood and fluids from the meat, but at least he satisfied his hunger. He was about to go find Butters, when he head voices, very familiar voices.

"Did you here something?" A small boy asked.

"Yeah, it came over from the meat section, we should check it out." Another small boy said. Those voices were unforgettable, Stan and Kyle, they had made it. Kenny was hid behind the meat counter as the boys searched the meat section.

"Hey, look at all this trash on the ground." Kyle observed.

"Shit, it looks like someone just went through them too. There's probability a zombie around." Kenny heard the cock of a pistol "And he better not show his face."

"Dude, shh. I think there's something behind the meat counter." Kyle whispered.

"Cover me dude, I'll do look at it." Stan slowly inched his way to the counter. Kenny didn't know what to do, so he decided to make a run for it. As Stan approached the counter, Kenny vaulted over said counter and knocked Stan to the ground. Kenny made for a sprint past Kyle, who aimed his gun at the orange figure. Kenny made it past the wall just in time when Kyle fired. Kyle ignored the figure and ran over to his friend.

"Stan, you alright?!" Kyle yelled.

"Dude...I think I just saw Kenny."


	8. ReunionSort Of

Love And Disease ch 8

"No dude, that couldn't have Kenny, could it?" Kyle said. That orange went by so fast he couldn't catch a good glimpse of it.

"Come on dude, I'm going to find my friend." Now the two boys were on a quest, to find their friend, if that really was their friend anymore. Meanwhile on the other side of the store, Butters heard a gunshot.

"Oh hamburgers! There's someone here with us." Butters put all the food and water he could carry in his backpack, and went out to find the source of the gunshot. Butters was careful to be silent, for all he knew, that gunshot may have came from a zombie cop or looters, or something else that wanted to hurt him. Butters heard footsteps, so he hid in one of the isles, listening for any sign of life, and he did.

"Look dude, even if that was Kenny, he'd most likely try to kill us. Did you see what happened to him, you know he's a..." Butters knew that voice, Kyle!

"Is that you Kyle?!" Butters yelled behind the isle.

"Butters?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the cereal isle!" In no time, Butters was reunited with Stan and Kyle.

"Holy shit, it really is you Butters." Stan said, giving the small blonde a big hug.

"Thanks Stan, so you guys looting too?" Butters asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Stan's dad told us to get everything we could and get back to the house."

"Oh. Wait, why would Stan's dad send two ten year old's to..."

"Because he's a pussy." Stan interrupted. "By the way Butters, is there by any chance you've seen Kenny?"

"Dude, just let it go." Kyle begged his friend.

"Actually yeah. In fact, we came here together." Stan and Kyle needed a few seconds to process that.

"Butters, you do know Kenny's a..." Kyle said, being cut off by Butters

"Yeah I know. But somehow he's retained his humanity, so me and him decided to share a room at the holiday inn."

"Hey Butters, I know this is off topic, but maybe you and Kenny can come back to the house, your mom would appreciate that her son is still alive." Kyle said, changing the subject.

"Okay, that seems great. I'll find Kenny and we'll meet you guys there." The boys said there goodbyes and Butters went to find Kenny.

"Kenny! Ken! McCormick!" Butters yelled, trying to get Kenny's attention. Butters heard something drop behind him, and when he turned around, there was Kenny.

"There you are! You just missed Stan and Kyle. They invited us to their house, we should go." Kenny let out a sigh of relief. Now he knew for sure his friends wouldn't try to shoot him...again.

"Okay, lets go to Stan's house."

**A/N – You like? Do you like the story so far? Are you ready for the inevitable reunion between our protagonists and their friends and families? I sure as fuck am. **


	9. The Start Of Something Big

Love And Disease ch 9

The boys left the store, filled with supplies to last them at least a week. Everything was going good. As the boys flew through the air, Kenny stopped outside the police station.

"What are we..." Kenny put his finger against his lips, Butters got the message. Kenny pulled a pack of water out his backpack, and put it near the window where met up with Karen. He tapped the window and got out of view, taking Butters with him. This time his mother came to the window.

"Who's there?" She asked. "Oh hell, water." Kenny's mom grabbed the water and brought it inside, Kenny's work was done, now it was time to reunite with his friends.

"That was really sweet of ya' Kenny." Butters commented as the boys traveled. Kenny wished he could just take his family out of their situation, but he couldn't dammit. He worried for Karen mostly. The poor girl was still in the first grade, what first grader should experience the end of the world? At least. For better or worse, was surrounded by the most stubborn people on the planet. They would make sure that no one die on their watch, at least that's what Kenny hoped. The boys were now across the street from Stan's house, it still damaged from that fucking monstrosity, its second floor being mostly destroyed.

"Well, lets do this Kenny. Now stay behind me, and try not to act like...a zombie okay?" Kenny nodded, he hoped the boys explained his predicament. The boys walked into the seemingly empty house, being splattered with the blood of the zombies who charged through here only a day ago. The boys walked down to the basement door. Butters knocked on the door, but no one answered. Last time he checked: His mom, Stan , Kyle, Cartman were there. So was Wendy, and the other boys' parents, so why weren't they answering? Butters stood there, waiting, and waiting, when the door opened it startled him. At the door was Stan, who offered Butters a handshake, which he gladly accepted.

"I told you guys I wasn't lying, here they are right here." Stan said to the crowd of people in the basement. Butters and Kenny walked in, Kenny making sure to stay away from everyone except Butters. Butters looked over to his mother, who had eyeliner running down her cheeks, most likely due to crying. She looked up to her child, completely awestruck that _HER _son of all people survived this long. Butters ran into her, giving her the biggest hug he had ever given to anyone, and that's saying a lot. Everyone watched this cute little moment unfold, being polite enough to not spoil it. Instead, their focus was on Kenny, goddammit this exactly what he didn't want to happen. Cartman walked up to him, starting a conversation.

"So poor boy, at least you have to eat those shitty toaster waffles any more." Kenny had to admit that was kinda funny, and true.

"Just stay away from me okay, this lovely brain of mine doesn't need to be stolen by some undead poor kid, alright." And Cartman went back to being his usual dickish self. Stan and Kyle walked p to him.

"Dude, why'd you run away from us at the grocery store?" Kyle asked. Kenny responded by pulling out his Handy-dandy notepad and wrote his answer.

"I thought o guys wold shoot me, BTW I can't speak." Kyle read aloud.

"That sucks dude." Stan said "So how long are you guys going to stay?" Kenny again wrote his answer.

"Maybe for today, I don't know."

"Kenny, come over here with us, we have something to show you." The three boys dragged Kenny over to the very back of the basement. On the wall was a giant map of the United States,with red circles over California and Washington.

"We have a plan dude." Kyle elaborated. "We're gonna head west to the coast. Hopefully we'll find a boat or something, and go to Hawaii." Butters snapped from his mother's embrace at the mention of Hawaii.

"What about Hawaii?" Butters asked.

"Oh Butters, good. We're planning to evacuate to Hawaii, that's the simple version anyway."\

"Well, we best not waste any time. Lets plan this out." It looks like Kenny's date would have to wait.

**A/N – Well that raps up the first part of this story. Now I'm going to focus on another South Park fan fic for a while. Don't worry, this story will be completed by June at the very least, I'm just taking a break from this story. For my next story, I hope you guys like sequels. **


End file.
